


A Prince, A Teacher, and A Snake

by Amydiddle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: ? - Freeform, College AU, Edward (The human name until the official one is given for Deceit), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human AU, Loceit - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, Love, M/M, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, RoLoCeit, Roceit - Freeform, cute cuddles, no beta we die like men, one shots, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: A collection of stories about Logan and his Dramatic Boyfriends. Full of love, fluff, and only the smallest amount of angst.(Some stories might just have two together, but this shall be rare.)Suggestions/prompts welcome!Latest: Robin Hood - Roman hears singing in the forest and goes to investigate. Turns out a certain sneaky side has quiet the gift. (Pre-Roceit)





	1. What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I really just like the idea of Logan with two drama boyfriends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love  
> /ləv/  
> noun  
> 1.  
> an intense feeling of deep affection.  
> "babies fill parents with feelings of love"  
> synonyms: deep affection, fondness, tenderness, warmth, intimacy, attachment, endearment; More  
> 2.  
> a great interest and pleasure in something.  
> "his love for football"  
> synonyms: liking, weakness, partiality, bent, leaning, proclivity, inclination, disposition; More  
> verb  
> 1.  
> feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone).  
> "do you love me?"  
> synonyms: be in love with, be infatuated with, be smitten with, be besotted with, be passionate about; More

Love was not something easily defined.

Logan knew that scientifically it was a reaction of chemicals in the brain. He knew physically that reaction caused certain symptoms to appear on a person. Love was those chemicals; those reactions. Nothing more than the body finding an attractive body with which it might wish to court.

Yet, love was so much more then what he had believed a year ago.

Love was now the feeling of cold feet on the back of his knees. An arm curled around his waist.

Love was the feeling of warm breath on the back of his own neck; of wayward hairs tickling the sensitive skin.

Love was the quiet squeak of the door as it opened so not to disturb the pair that laid in the bed.

Love was the gentle movement of warm hands as they pulled his glasses off his face.

Love was the gentle kiss to the forehead that made his heart flutter.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, Pocket Protector?”

Love was the slightly blurry figure of Creativity whom kneeled next to the bed to brush Logan’s hair from his face.

“Could ask you the same thing,” Logan whispered back, “You said you would be in here an hour ago.”

“Lost track of time, you weren’t there to keep me on schedule.”

Love was the gentle teasing tone in the remark. A remark that would have made him bristle in annoyance a year ago.

Love was the gentle way in which Roman kissed his cheek.

“You are going to have to settle for the other end, he refuses to let go of me.”

“Maybe you should invest in a heated blanket like I did.”

Love was the eye roll he gave at the suggestion. Love was the hold around his waist getting slightly tighter.

Love was the way he would never admit he would rather E hold onto him then snuggle into a blanket.

“He has his own, he can bring it in here if he so chooses.”

Love was the way Roman’s soft chuckle made him smile.

Love was the gentle way the prince untangled the cold sleeping snake from the logical side. Love was how easily they all fit together. Warmed by each other’s affections.

“You’re late,” a sleepy voice slurred.

“Shush, Sir Hiss, you can complain about it in the morning.”

Love was the gentle kiss that Roman placed on Deceit’s head.

Love was the arm hand that took Logan’s as he curled around them both.

Logan knew that logically, it was simply chemicals in his brain that made him feel this way, but he also knew that love was so much more than that.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Logan.”


	2. Hit Someone With a Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU! [Logan x Deceit] [Pre-Relationship]
> 
> Edward is not having a great time with his project partners. They don't want to do any work and it is running him ragged. So, he chooses the second best option, and goes to hang out with his study buddy and best friend Logan. Logan always knows how to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from snowe-zolynn-rogers' post:
> 
> Deceit: How do I politely tell someone that I want to hit face with a brick several times?
> 
> Logan: One wishes to acquait your facial structure with a rigidly edged object fundamentally used in the construction of walls repeatedly.
> 
> Deceit: That was poetry.
> 
> Patton: That was a cry for therapy from both of you.

Dee threw his phone across the bed. He wanted to scream. 

He did not understand why he HAD to a group project. He was perfectly fine with working on his own. Which he practically was doing. The two people that had been assigned with him had canceled, again. 

This was the third week in a row and the first section of the project was due in two days. Part of him wanted to just not do it and have them all get in trouble but his pride was too great to allow a mark lower then a C to marr his GPA.

So he thought of the next best thing he could do. 

He snatched his beanie from where he had thrown it on his desk, grabbed the phone, and left the dorm room. Sock covered feet silent as he made his way out of the hall and up the stairs. The room directly above him was his goal. 

He only had to knock once before it was opened. A man, taller then him by a few inches, looked down. Dark hair slicked back as he adjusted his glasses. 

“Edward, did I miss a text? I did not believe we had a study session today.”

“No, Lo, I just...I just need alone time.”

Logan looked confused. 

“But with someone?” This was confusing, “I am really pissed off right now and I feel like I am going to punch a wall. I don’t really want to get charged for that so can you be my shoulder angel for an hour?”

“I won’t say anything. I just need to be around someone I know has better impulse control then me.”

Logan glanced back into his room and then sighed. The door opened wider to let the other man step into the room. 

“You can take the beanbag.”

“Logan, did you know you are my favorite person ever?” 

Dee pretended to not notice the light pink that dusted his friend’s cheeks. Instead he moved into the room and flopped over onto the dark blue bean bag. Giving a wave to Logan’s roommate. 

“Hey, Patt.”

“Oh,” Patton looked down from his lofted bed. Taking his headphones out, “Hi Dee. I didn’t think today was a study day.”

“It’s not. I just need some time out of my room. Just pretend I’m not here.”

Patton looked over at Logan and then back at the guest. An uncertain smile appeared on his face. Usually Patt liked to be out of the room when they were studying. Dee did not get why. Sure math was boring but it was not like they were doing anything too crazy. 

Ed just pretended he didn’t see the look he was given and looked at Logan. Stretching a hand out, “Can I play your Nintendo?”

“You are so demanding,” Logan rolled his eyes but fetched the DS from his desk drawer. “Now, I will be finishing my documentary. If you need anything just tug on my sleeve.”

“Wait, is it for class or fun?”

“Class.”

Dee nodded and then opened up the hand held console. Letting himself put all his anger into the computer controlled character’s at Mario Kart. 

He was halfway through his fifth race when he felt a buzz. He tried to ignore it but the constant string of texts gave Luigi the chance to steal first place. He gave an annoyed growl and hit pause. Snatching the phone out of his pocket; prepared to send whomever was texting him a piece of his mind. 

He only stopped to glance at the first words on the phone before he looked to where Logan sat next to him. Tugging on the sleeve to get his friend’s attention. 

“How do I politely tell someone that I want to hit face with a brick several times?”

Logan looked at him blankly. For a second, Dee thought he was not going to get a response from his friend. But this was an important matter to interrupt homework time.    

“One wishes to acquaint your facial structure with a rigidly edged object fundamentally used in the construction of walls repeatedly.”

Dee’s eyes widened and then he looked back at his phone. Doing his best to type back everything that had just come out of Logan’s mouth. 

“That was poetry, Lo.”

“That was a cry for therapy from both of you,” Patton said.

Dee merely shrugged as he hit send and then put his phone on silent. 

“Yeah, probably, but I have college bills to pay before I can get anyone to poke around in my brain.”

“I was merely answering a question, Patton. I do not think that my assistance warrants such a response.”

“You just helped him threaten someone.”

Patton waved his hand down in Dee’s direction. The man already back to trying to knock Luigi out of first place. 

“They deserved it, Love, trust me,” Dee said without looking up. “Think they can call me lazy when they hadn’t even done anything for the project.”

“mmmm...well that was mean but...” Patton sighed and shook his head, “I’m never going to change your mind am I?”

“Nope,” Dee popped the ‘P’. Smiling up at Patton once his car crossed the finish line. “But why would you want to?”


	3. We Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few harsh lines said during an improved scene cause some questions to arise in Deceit's mind. How can these two trust him so much? How do they knew he is not tricking them? 
> 
> He just needs some reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polite corrections to grammar/spelling are always welcome.

A flash of lightening lit up the dark forest and shook the earth with the resounding thunder. The muddy path was kicked up under horse hooves. The animal and rider pushed through the storm to the tower that sat up on the hill.

Another strike of lightening startled the animal and the rider tumbled onto the muddle ground. The clean armor now splashed with mud and grass.

A curse left his lips as he struggled to pick himself up. Pausing when boot covered feet appeared in his line of sight.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?”

The knight slowly looked up, another flash of lightening illuminating the face of the person that stood above him.

Scales that glistened from the downpour, a yellow eye that flashed brightly with mischief, and dark curls plastered to the forehead. It was a sight that almost took the knight’s breath away. The sheer beauty.

But he had a role to play. Roman refused to be distracted by how handsome his boyfriend looked.

Still he could not resist a teasing jab, “Nightmare Before Christmas, nice.”

“No idea what you are talking about,” the ‘villain’ rolled his eyes. A small smile pulling on his lips.

Roman chuckled and swung out an arm. His hand wrapped around the other’s foot and pulled. A laugh leaving him as the man before him fell into the mud. The knight quick to scramble back up to his feet.

“Your doom, if you must know. You have hurt my kingdom for the last time, fiend. Release my royal advisor.”

“And what then? I release him and get throne into the dungeon to rot?” Deceit sneered.

“I promise your life will be spared.”

“How kind of you, _your highness_ ,” The villain rose slowly back to his feet. Mud covered up the scales and stained the gloves. “But I am not in control here. If he wishes to leave with you, then you may take him.”

“What do you mean?”

Deceit only smirked and turned to head back inside. He knew the prince would follow.

Out of the storm, the darkness only seemed to encompass them. The hero followed the villain up the winding stairs. Each glance wary for any possible trap that could be sprung.

He did not expect a wooden door that led into a cozy, well lit room. A man sat at a desk with a book in hand. He did not look up when the two entered the space; simply adjusted his glasses as they tried to slip from his face.

“Roman, about time you arrived. E was complaining about how slow you were being.”

“Logan! Stay in character!” Roman whined.

“Yeah, it is no fun if you don’t play along.”

“Sorry,” The logical side put down the book and stood up, looking at the two. “What I meant to express was great surprise at your arrival. How did you find us?”

“Good enough,” Roman sighed and then turned to face the villain.

“It was not hard to track his slimy trail. I have come to rescue you, Sir Logan.”

“If you want to leave, that is,” Deceit smirked. He held out a hand, “Which I doubt highly, love.”

A faint blush rose on Logan’s face as he reached for the hand. Only to find it taken by the prince.

“Whatever spell he has you under, I shall break it.”

“Must everything go back to spells and magic?” Deceit turned away from the pair. The back of the cape was caked with mud. He moved slowly, fluidly as he took it off and hung the cloth up on a hook. “There could be a completely logical and sane explanation for this loyalty.”

Roman scoffed and pushed Logan behind him, “Oh please. A sorcerer like you only works in tricks. There is no way that he has been bewitched by your good looks alone.”

Deceit’s shoulders stiffened. “Why not?”

“Roman,” Logan put a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

The prince shrugged the hand off and moved towards the villain.

“It is simple. Love for you is a game. A tool to be used to gain my kingdom. Now release the spell.”

Silence took over the room.

“Didn’t you hear me? I am not a patient man, Lucio.”

The ‘villain’s’ shoulders were tense and up defensively. Silence sounded loud in the room around them.

“Roman,” Logan’s voice was quiet as he moved to get around the prince. A glance back at the side behind him told him what he needed to know. The game was over.

He did not stop Logan from moving towards Deceit. He just watched as the Lo carefully moved in front of Dee’s line of sight. Hands gently moved the mud off the scales before he was pulled in for a hug. The sight made Roman’s stomach twist. His only goal in these sessions of make-believe was to have fun with those he held dear.

Logan looked over the head at Roman and then back down at the side in his arms. A silent command to say something.

“Deceit-.”He did not get far in what he wanted to say.

“D-do you really think that?” The voice was shaky; without the usual confidence and drama.

“Wha-no! No never, my darling, I could never think that of you.”

The tower melted away around them and turned into a gentle white space. Not too bright but a clear sign that Roman’s control of the world around them had been lost. A door stood at the very end of the room: an exit back to their home.

“B-but-.”

“We have talked about this, Deceit,” Logan cut off the side in his arms, “You are an essential part of Thomas. You are not evil.”

“And we love you. You are funny, smart, beautiful,” Roman moved to gently coax Deceit out of hiding in Logan’s chest, “I was just way too in character. What I said was not to you, my love.”

Deceit slowly looked back at Roman. Eyes red from the attempt to hold back tears.

“…I’m a liar. A trickster…you said yourself-.”

“You are a liar.” Deceit flinched at Logan’s words, “but that is not your primary objective.”

“Wow. Way to sound like a robot, Teach.”

Roman took over the hug as Deceit moved out of the embrace. Resting his chin on the other’s head. He felt grateful that the other did not pull away.

“Thank you for your astute observation, Roman, but I do not think now is the time. I was merely trying to say that he is so much more then the first trait that he expressed upon formation. Deceit is only a facet, a part of a whole. A whole being that I am privileged to know.”

“No truer words have ever been expressed,” Roman said and looked down at the side in his arms. A kiss pressed to the damp hair, “We love you.”

 “How do you know I’m not making you say that?”

Roman was really regretting letting Deceit play the villain in this make-believe session. Next time he would just conjuror a foe to be defeated.

“It would be strange for you to be this distressed over something you intentionally are doing,” Logan moved towards the doorway that appeared in the white space. “Even if this distress was a trick, which I find very unlikely, it would still reveal that you are growing fond of us.”

“Exactly. Besides, the way you make my heart sing cannot be a lie,” Roman swept Deceit up into his arms. He refused to let go after his blunder, “Now I believe it is time to search out our dear Padre for some hot chocolate. I need to repent for wounding your wonderful heart.”

“…and a movie?” It was a quiet request, but it made Roman grin.

“Yes! A great movie! A whole marathon! We can continue on with our journey through Disney!”

Logan held the door open for the two to get out. A fond smile fought to be seen on his face, “I suggest only two movies at the most and then rest after this ‘adventure’.”

“Or we could watch fun Disney movies until sleep takes us into dream land.”

Deceit rolled his eyes, curled close to the prince’s chest, “Just let him fall asleep while watching his fifth movie, L. It is easier then arguing.”

“I do not fall asleep at the fifth movie! It is at least the seventh. How dare you make such an assumption,” Ro playfully glared down at the side in his arms, “Now I have no choice but to serenade you until we reach my room.”

“Please don’t,” Logan sighed.

“Too late!”

The halls of the mindscape were filled with ‘Love is an Open Door’ not a second after. Deceit’s voice picking up the other half of the song. Logan’s protests giving away to quiet laughter that could barely be heard under the melody.


	4. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice family trip to the beach. Nothing could go wrong right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by snowe-zolynn-rogers incorrect quote on tumblr:
> 
> [Deceit and Logan at a carnival]
> 
> Logan: So what ride do you want to ride?
> 
> Deceit, pointing at Roman: I want to ride that.
> 
> Logan: So do I.
> 
> Roman: *chokes on his cotton candy*

It was a warm summer day on the beach. Children were running around, parents were chasing after, and the sun was warming the sand up. It was just early enough to get a good parking spot close to the pier where the beach side carnival had been set up. Thomas had barely pulled the car to a stop before the doors were thrown open.

“BEACH DAY!”

The sun glinted off Patton’s glasses as he threw off his light blue t-shirt. He had worn his swim trunks for the ride because he was so impatient. Roman jumped out of the car and did the same, his red shirt landing on Logan’s head.

“Did we bring the sun screen? We are going to burn or get skin cancer if we don’t have sun screen.”

Virgil had crawled to the back of the car to search through the beach bag. He had been asking questions like that since they had gotten in the car.

“I assure you, Virgil, I packed everything,” Logan stated as he folded Roman’s shirt up and laid it on the sea.

Thomas turned off the car and looked back at the three remaining sides, “Everything is going to be fine, Virgil, you made sure of that.”

Deceit rolled his head so he could lazily look at the paranoid side, a slow grin spreading on his face, “Yes, Virgil, everything is going to be _fi-_ Ow! Logan!”

“I apologize but you promised no being cryptic,” Logan grabbed the beach bag from Virgil and stepped out of the car, “And it was merely a flick. Not enough to cause damage.”

“Unfortunately,” Virgil muttered.

Deceit went from pouting to glaring, daggers being shot to Virgil, “Don’t you have a boyfriend to go wrangle before he tries to befriend a jelly fish?”

“Boys no fighting or I will put you in time out,” Thomas’ voice called from outside. The man having gotten out to grab the umbrella and chairs from the trunk. “Also get out of the car, we don’t want bugs flying in.”

With one last glare sent between the two, they got out. Virgil moving quickly across the sand to make sure Patton and Roman did not drown in a rip current. Deceit going to Logan’s side, whining about the logical side to kiss the flicked cheek better. A request that was granted with a small eye roll.

“As cute as you two are, can I get some help with the chairs?”

The last two turned to look at their host with matching flushed cheeks from the embarrassment. Logan muttered and apology and took three of the six foldable chairs from Thomas’ hands. Deceit moved to grab the umbrella and close the trunk.

“They could have at least assisted us in choosing a location on the beach before they ran towards the water.”

“Well, you know them, they can be a little _shellfish_ when near something they want. They were really craving a good dose of vitamin _sea_.”

Logan stopped walking and looked at the shortest side with a black expression. Not being swayed by the ‘innocent’ face that Deceit had put on.

“If I wanted puns in my life constantly, I would be dating Patton.”

“But you aren’t, you’re dating me which means ten times the puns and ten times the laughter,” Deceit’s face split into a grin as he continued onto the sand, “Sun’s out, Pun’s out.”

“I hate you sometimes!”

“Love you too, Darling.”

“Don’t look now, Lo, but you are looking a little sunburnt,” Thomas chuckled as he walked past the logical side. Enjoying the red flush of embarrassment that was on Logan’s face.

Logan sputtered and moved to keep up. Not looking at the other two men as he set up the chairs in the spot Deceit had chosen. The snake side had already settled himself onto the warm sand, practically purring. His yellow towel being used as a pillow. The umbrella was set up next to him, but not close enough to provide the snake shade.

The happiness was only short lived as cold water splashed down onto Deceit making the side hiss and glare up at who dared ruin his enjoyment of the warm sand.

Roman stood over him, hands on his hips and dripping wet with sea water. Blocking the sun just right to get a glow around him.

“You are blocking my light, beach boy.”

“Honey, I am the sun.”

Deceit rolled his eyes and rolled so he was out of Roman’s shadow and back in the warmth. Only to be pulled up by an arm and spun around. Cold water soaking into the shirt he still wore.

“Logan help! He’s lovey dovey!”

 Deceit looked over at his partner only to find the other was reading a book and sitting in a beach chair without much care for the ‘distress’. Thomas had run off to join Patton in the waves.

“I think I will stay out of it. Last time we both were not put down for hours.”

“You _sun_ of a _beach_!”

“Also you are making puns, so I will have to decline further.”

Roman laughed and kept spinning the snake around until he was sure that the other was damp from the sea water then he let the other go. Taking the small hits and hisses with a smile on his face.

“You are so cute,” Ro cooed and pressed a kiss to the scaly side of Deceit’s face. Loving the angry flustered hiss.

The prince kept an arm around Deceit’s shoulders and then looked back at the waves then his gaze went to the pier. An idea popping into his head.

“Since you weirdos don’t want to get into the water, obviously, how about we go over to the pier?”

Logan looked up from his book, “Would it be wise to wander away from our things?”

“The beach is mostly empty, and it is not like there is anything important,” Roman waved his hand in the air, “Come on, I want to win my lovely darlings some prizes.”

 “I’ll take the car keys with us,” Deceit said as he grabbed the keys from Thomas’ chair, “Just in case.”

“Yay!” Roman and Deceit looked to Logan expectantly. The combined force of their gaze made the logical side sigh and set his book down.

“I guess it will be nice to have some alone time together.”

“Date night!” Roman cheered.

“Technically it is afternoon.”

“Just go with it Lo,” Deceit said as he took the other’s hand. The three of them hurried off the sand and towards the carnival covered pier. It was a quick walk as they had parked close to it.

The pier had more patrons then the beach. Children ran around with toys and candy in their arms, screams from the roller coaster mixed with the crash of waves. Carnies called out for people to try their luck at their game. Vendors tended to long lines of patrons.

“I want cotton candy!” Was the only warning that Roman gave before he darted towards the line for the booth.

“You would think more people would be on the beach with this weather,” Logan commented as they moved to stand next to their hyper partner.

“Probably up here for the food. Can’t really eat sand,” Deceit shrugged. He was thankful the black sunhat that Roman had got for him was big and floppy enough to cast a shadow over his more ‘unpleasant’ features.

“Why worry about that?” Roman said as he dug around in his swim trunk pocket for ‘his’ wallet. Trading in the dollars for the large cotton candy and two water bottles. “Now what do you want to do? Ride or game?”

“Either option is fine with me.”

Deceit swiped some cotton candy and looked around, “What rides do they got?”

The trio began to walk, becoming one with the crowd.

“Roller coaster on that end. Ferris wheel, very romantic that,” Roman sent a wink to the both, “I think I saw a haunted house and one of those spiny things that makes you feel sick.”

Deceit nodded like he was listening though he was actually very distracted by the bottle game prizes, eyes locked onto a large snake that was bigger then Roman.

“So,” Logan’s voice broke him from the trance the toy put him in, “What do you want to ride?”

Deceit looked at Logan and then made a split-second decision. He pointed a finger at Roman, who was face first in his cotton candy and the water had finally dried off his bare back.

“I want to ride that.”

“So do I,” Logan muttered and then seemed to catch himself. His face going red, “B-but we are not in an appropriate place for that.”

Roman started to cough, cotton candy having gone up his nose and into his wind pipe. His face was red, both from sun and from the words he just heard his partners say.

“Well, if he ain’t an option then I saw we play the ball and bottle game,” Deceit shrugged. His facial explanation a dramatized pout.

Logan handed over his water bottle to Roman, who drank greedily to melt the offending treat.

“Rides would have a longer line anyway.”

The prince nodded and they wandered over to the game. Deceit the only one not red in the face from the implications that had just passed between them. The snake side even slammed his hand down on the counter with some dollars and grinned at the operator.

“I want the snake.”

“Well try your luck,” was the reply.

* * *

Thomas, Patton, and Virgil made their way back to the beach towels. Drenched in sea water, pink from sun exposure, and covered in sand. Their laughter died down when they noticed a certain trio missing.

“Um, where are Ro and Lo?” Virgil looked up and down the beach. He did not see the familiar two anywhere.

“Maybe they went off for some ‘alone time’?” Patton said with a small shrug.

That is when they heard the yelling. Roman rushing towards them with Deceit on his back, clinging to a large stuffed animal. Logan was right behind him.

“We gotta go!”

“What did you do?” Virgil and Thomas yelled at the same time.

“Deceit threw a baseball at a man’s head so he could grab a snake.”

“THOSE BOTTLES WERE GLUED TO THE TABLE I KNOW IT!”

Roman winced, “No yelling near my ear please.”

“Sorry.”

Patton and Virgil were moving fast to fold up the chairs and towels.

“We can’t just have one normal family vacation,” Thomas groaned. They had to move fast before one of his sides was jailed. He was not really sure how that would work but he was not in the mood to find out.


	5. Robin Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman hears singing in the forest and goes to investigate. Turns out a certain sneaky side has quiet the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just really in love with Disney's Robin Hood. I always have been. And Not in Nottingham makes me so sad but content with life in a weird way when I read it?
> 
> Anyway this is a Pre-Ro(lo)ceit story. Sorry for the lack of Logan.

_“Everytown,_

_Has its ups and downs_

_Sometimes ups_

_Outnumber the downs._

_But not in Nottingham.”_

Roman slowed his horse down on the forest path as the slow song and the strum of a guitar met his ears. The forest was never full of travelers. Usually on Roman’s rides he would find himself alone amongst nature.

The horse came to a halt as the song continued from somewhere in the trees.

_“I’m inclined to believe,_

_If we weren’t so down,_

_We’d up and leave._

_We’d up and fly if we had wings for flyin’.”_

Roman slipped from his horse’s back and tied the reigns to a low branch. His footsteps silent as he tried to pinpoint the location of the song.

He stepped over the low brush and moved off the path into the forest. His body drawn to the sad strum of the guitar.

_“Can’t you see the tears we’re crying?_

_Can there be some happiness for me?_

_Not in Nottingham.”_

The voice trailed off and the forest was just filled with the slow, sad melody.

It drew Roman closer and closer until he found himself on the edge of a clearing in the forest. A large boulder stood in the middle surrounded by clovers and lavender. A rabbit casually ate some grass.

On top of the boulder a figure sat, guitar in hand. Even from the back it was clear that this was a side and not an imagined figure. The black clothing choice was not as telling as the yellow that adorned it.

Roman was not sure what to do. He thought of confronting the villain but that would ruin the song. He could also leave but he was infatuated with singing and it would be a pity to leave before the song was over.

All he could do was lean up against a tree and listen. Eyes locked onto the deceptive side’s back.

_“Every town,_

_Has its ups and downs._

_Sometimes ups_

_Outnumber the downs._

_But not in Nottingham.”_

Roman watched as the gloveless fingers plucked at the strings. Listened as the voice wavered with emotion during the verses.

He could not help himself.

_“I’m inclined to-!”_

“I’m inclined to believe,” Roman sang. His voice mixing with Deceit’s.

The side turned around fast and missed a cord. Eyes wide in shock and face pale from being found. The music came to a painful stop as Deceit hugged the guitar’s neck to his chest. For once, unable to form any words.

The rabbit fled the clearing at the sudden tension and Roman stepping out into the clearing to be better seen.

“C-Creativity…I…”

“Don’t stop. The song is not nearly done.”

Deceit blinked, “You…want me to continue?”

Roman moved closer to the rock. Looking up at the other with a soft smile on his face.

“Of course. Your singing voice is beautiful, and no song should be unfinished.”

It had to be a trick of the light when Deceit’s cheeks seemed to flush with color. The schemer putting back on his mask in a blink and getting comfortable once again.

“Only because I don’t want the song to stop like that,” He said and plucked a few strings before he continued.

Roman’s voice joined in as he leaned up against the rock.

_“I’m inclined to believe,_

_If we weren’t so down._

_We’d up and leave!_

_We’d up and fly if we had wings for flyin’._

_Can’t you see these tears we’re crying?”_

Roman watched Deceit’s expression from his position. Amazed as the other side seemed to lose himself in the song. Raw emotion spilled into the lyrics as he sang.

_“Can there some happiness for me?”_

Deceit sighed and the moment was broken. He let his eyes stay locked onto the guitar as he strummed.

_“Not in Nottingham.”_

Roman repeated the line quietly. The last strum of the guitar echoed in the clearing as they both now stood there.

Deceit was the first to break the silence, “Well. That was not embarrassing at all.”

The dark side stood up on the rock.

“I’ll leave you to your ride, Roman. I don’t apologize for disturbing you.”

Roman stared up at him confused. The moment equally broken but also giving the prince a new understanding.

“Why that song?”

Deceit paused. Seeming to be frozen at the sudden question.

“What?”

“That song. It is about hopelessness. About feeling trapped. Why that song?”

Deceit shrugged. His grip on the guitar tightening and loosening.

“I just like the movie,” he replied lamely.

The response was all that Roman needed to hear. He pulled himself up onto the boulder. Watching Deceit carefully to make sure the other side did not run away. Then, the held out a hand.

“May I?”

Deceit looked at the hand and then back up at the prince before reluctantly holding the guitar out.

Roman smiled and sat down with the instrument resting in his lap. A hand patted the warm stone beside him as an invitation to sit before he began to pluck a few strings.

“Disney’s Robin Hood is a very good movie. The plot, the characterization, and the villain all are wonderful.”

Deceit took the seat beside the other slowly.

“If I had to choose a favorite, like at gun point, it would be one of the top ones. I love the rooster.”

He found the right cord and began to strum a melody.

“Also some really good songs.”

Deceit was silent. He looked at the other side with a confused expression. His eyes getting a little wider as “Love” was being played. The sky around them seeming to dim a little to become the early evening and fireflies began to glow.

“Roman…”

“Shush, just enjoy the music,” a sly smile appeared on the prince’s face, “And if you know the lyrics feel free to sing.”

And Deceit did.

_“Love,_

_It seems like only yesterday_

_You were just a child at play._

_Now you’re all grown up inside of me._

_Oh, how fast those moments flee._

_Once we watched a lazy world go by…”_


End file.
